Benefits of Playing Sick
by shoret
Summary: A look into the married life of Ginny and Harry. Harry tries to get out of hosting a BBQ. HP/GW Seventh part of the 'Namesake Series'. Cover art link in profile! Complete!


DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

BoPS

Benefits of Playing Sick

BoPS

Harry sat in bed grinning from ear to ear. The Malfoys were supposed to come over for a barbeque but Harry had managed to cancel it. He was currently very very sick in bed with a sore throat, upset stomach, stuffed nose, headache, and fever. Ginny had just gone to cancel the dreaded lunch. Harry felt amazing. If it weren't for the slight guilt he felt over lying to Ginny about his illness then this would be the best day of his life. Ever since the disastrous tea party over at the Malfoys' place the women had been forcing Draco and Harry to do things together. There was a picnic lunch where Harry had ended up stung by bees and Draco had left a bright shade of red. Then the wives forced them to sit at a table together at one of the Ministry's galas. A handful of Aurors had to break up the ensuing confrontation. Luckily no charges had been filed. Needless to say Harry and Draco had had enough of each other so faking one little illness really wasn't so bad.

Ginny's footfalls could be heard approaching the room so Harry quickly arranged himself in a sickly pose. As the knob turned on the door Harry let out a loud ruff cough and wheezed a little. "How did Astoria take the news Gin? I hope she's not too disappointed."

Ginny came around the bed to face Harry and checked his fever. "She said they would be here in an hour." Ginny's hand, which had just been soothing, suddenly turned vicious and flicked him in the head. "Did you honestly expect me to believe that you were sick? I did grow up with Fred and George, plus I raised your eldest. Get dressed our guests will be here soon." Ginny walked towards Harry's closet. "You should've asked James to help you fake sick, Merlin knows that boy is an expert at it. Did you know he even fooled Madame Pomfrey?"

Harry got out of bed and went to join Ginny in the closet reluctantly. "Yeah I heard about that and I did go to James but he wouldn't help me. He said it was bad form to lie to you or some rot." Ginny giggled. "Don't laugh. It's not funny when your own son refuses to help you play hooky." Ginny handed a forest green t-shirt to Harry. "I don't want to wear this one. Malfoy will think its Slytherin."

Ginny shook her head at Harry and leaned in to hug him. "Are you really going to let Malfoy decide what you wear?" Ginny kissed him on the cheek then let her lips brush against the shell of his ear as she spoke. "I think you look extremely sexy in that shirt." She left Harry in his closet as she opened the adjoining door to hers. "By the way we really need to take that Hook movie away from James. I'm afraid he is going to try and recreate that imaginary food fight and I am not cleaning that up."

"Really I was more worried that he would try to build an elaborate tree house in the backyard." Harry's voice was slightly muffled do to the fact that he was digging out a pair of jeans. "You don't think he is going to try to find a giant alligator and stuff it do you?"

Ginny and Harry looked at each other for a moment before Ginny brushed the notion aside. "No, he wouldn't. He doesn't like alligators remember."

"Yeah, but he wouldn't be afraid of a dead one and who knows what that Malfoy kid-"

"Malfoy kid? I think you can call him Scor, or at least Scorpius, by now. He did spend the night here last night."

"Yeah. I know." Harry finished getting dressed and came into Ginny's closet. "What are you going to wear?"

"I was thinking that I would wear the white sun dress since I'm tan right now."

"The one with the V neck thing in the front and back and the little buttons?"

Ginny pulled the dress off of the hanger and started to put it on. "Good memory. Can you help me with the zipper?"

Harry gently pulled the zipper of Ginny's dress up into place then placed his hands on her hips. "Can we make this barbeque as short as possible please?"

Ginny turned in Harry's arms and kissed him quickly before moving out of the closet. "Maybe you'll get lucky and Malfoy will somehow weasel his way out of coming over."

"Yeah, maybe." Harry's face suddenly darkened. "You know he probably enjoys these things just so he can torture me."

Ginny snorted at Harry's comment. "He probably does. The little ferret would take some sick pleasure out of these get-togethers."

Harry looked shocked. "Are you actually taking my side? You're not sticking up for Malfoy?"

"Of course I'm not sticking up for Malfoy." Ginny walked back over to Harry and took his face in her hands. "Did you really think that I would ever choose Malfoy over you? Malfoy?"

Harry shrugged out of her hands and pulled her into his chest. "Well you have been arranging all of these things for us to do together and you always want me to behave around him."

Ginny laughed in his arms. "Just because I want you to get along doesn't mean that I like Malfoy. He is still an arrogant berk, but I like Astoria and even Scorpius and they like him so…"

"I guess I can try a bit harder to get along with him, but I swear he does things to purposefully piss me off."

"I know." Ginny looked up at Harry and scrunched up her face. "I still can't believe that we are friends with Malfoys."

"Oh no. Don't put this on me too. You are friends with Malfoys, not we. I am not friends with Malfoys."

Ginny was about to argue back when James peeked his head in the door with his eyes shut. "Are you both dressed?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "What's up James?

James peeked one eye open and then opened them both fully. "Astoria flooed saying that they couldn't make it today because Mr. Malfoy had to go into work for some meeting because a huge shipment didn't make it in and she was called into work by Gramps because he found a wizard selling glamour enhanced make-up to muggles. It's this whole big thing."

Harry beamed in happiness. "Really? That's great. Thanks James."

James waved as he exited the door. A second later he was back. "By the way, I forgot to ask if it was possible to install another floo?"

Ginny looked James up and down suspiciously. He had no soot or cuts on him so he couldn't have gotten into too much trouble. "Why?"

"For the tree house, of course. I have Scor finding an alligator right now." James thought for a second. "Never mind, I'll just floo the ministry."

James exited a second time with a swift click of the door. Harry looked at Ginny then back at the door. "He wouldn't would he?"

"He would."

"I hope you know I blame your father. He just had to show him muggle movies didn't he?"

Ginny nudged Harry's shoulder. "At least you don't have to see Malfoy today."

Harry brightened instantly. "Yeah we have the whole afternoon to ourselves. What could we possibly do to kill an entire afternoon?"

Ginny pretended to be deep in thought. "Well we won't want to go outside with the mess that James is making so I guess we'll have to stay in."

"I guess we will." Ginny giggled as Harry pulled her to him. Yells were heard from outside along with snapping sounds. Harry closed his eyes. "I don't want to know. I don't want to know. I don't want to know."

BoPS

A/N: Hi. ::shyly peeks in:: Sorry I haven't updated anything in a while. I wish I could say that I have the last chapter of Lasting Affects written but sadly I do not. I have been suffering massive writer's block ever since I updated my Office story RoT. This little one-shot finally cured the cursed writer's block. I hope you like it. Of course, I would love to know what you think, so read and review. ; )


End file.
